Pokemon EG Rainbow Rocks
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: The Dazzlings plan to take over CHS with their magic songs and Sunset still tries to over come her past and move on. To make matters worst Pokemon are starting to fight against their trainers at random times. Can Sunset Shimmer and the rest of her friends stop this madness from spreading or will CHS fall to ruins or worst the whole Pokemon World?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow writers & readers. Here is the sequel to my Pokemon Equestria Girls crossover. This time The Dazzlings plan to dominate the schools upcoming Battle of the Bands. I did have to delete my previous story A Sonata Christmas. That story would clash with this storyline mainly on how Each of the Dazzlings interact with Pokemon and where they grow with their Pokemon.

Any comments of helpful comments can be left at the bottom Enjoy. XD

Pokemon Rainbow Rocks

It was the night of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High, but on the other side of town in a corner coffee shop more magic was loose. The customers were in heated arguments with each other over very unreasonable issues; 'Your perfume is too strong, I want the study group at my house, which team would win the championship' the list is endless. But unknown to all, green magic seeped out of everyone; born from their discontent. In the furthest booth three hooded figures quietly sung as the magic was collected into their ruby pendants.

"Adagio, I am really getting tired of fast-food." The first hooded figure removed her hood reviling a late teenage girl with long purple hair with green and white streaks. It was pulled up into two pigtails. Her name is Aria Blaze. The second was a very cute girl with pretty teal hair with two dark blue streaks tied back into a high pony tail. Her name is Sonata Dust. The last figure had a huge head of light orange and yellow hair. She was their self appointed leader Adagio Dazzle.

Aria sighed moodily. "This sucks." Slouching in her chair hating everything.

"Really, I love it here." Adagio smiled sarcastically

"For Realizes?!" Sonata smiled "I starting love it here too." She pulled out a Pokeball and a pink ball of fluff emerged.

"Jigglypuff!" Sonata cutely snuggled to Pokemon in her arms smiling "These Pokemon are so cute plus they can do so many cool things."

Aria smirked and pulled out her own Pokemon a small grayish cloud popped out. "Misdreavus"

"They also have a lot of power." Letting Misdreavus fly around above them.

"I was being sarcastic Sonata!" Adagio yelled slamming her fists onto the table and standing up frightening the poor girl.

"This world has no magic and the strife we feed off of can only maintain our power Not controling people. We can never be as great as we were in Equestria!" She sat back down and rubbed her temple. Sonata remained silent and leaned back into her seat with a defeated sigh. Obviously not their first argument nor any she had won. Aria rolled her eye indifferently. Adagio pulled out a Dark Ball and stared hard at it.

"Besides we can't use our Pokemon' power without getting too much attention."

'BOOM!'

A large explosion caught Adagio' eye. A large blue and black energy billowed into the sky. Adagio run out of shop and stared up at the now power magic she knew it to be.

The red gem around her neck shimmered for only a second but it was all the proof she need to confirm her theory. A wicked smile etched on her face as the feeling of more magic came in waves. The others came out in time to see a Rainbow swirl around before slamming into the ground were the dark magic once was.

"Do you feel that?" She said with a intense look.

Aria felt the magic and sighed in a 'I'm high' fashion. "Yes, I can feel it too."

"What that weird looking rainbow." Sonata asked although she did feel the magic growing.

"It's Equestrian Magic!" Adagio smiled evilly "We can take that magic to empower ourselves; And use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us. Then we can use out Pokemon to stop anyone from stopping us and Dominate everyone else." Taking out her Dark Ball.

Unknown to any of them a small creature with bright blue eyes peeked out from the shadows. Staring hard at the three girls not liking how their aura was looking and thus returned to the darkness to follow them from a distance.

Review and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

PRR Ch 2

Several weeks later Canterlot High was bustling with activity. The school and announced that a new Pokemon/Concert was to be this semester' main attraction. Similar to the Pokemon Contests in Japan; but instead of one person performance there will be groups of students to form bands to play music and have their Pokemon preform to what the music is about or the music means to them.

In the gym many of the students were getting final posters and banners for the concert finished. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, were tasked to paint the main banner for the entrance hallway. As they painted and hand took up an unused brush. The newly reformed Sunset Shimmer smiled down at them "Want some help?" She asked.

"Aaa.. No thanks." Applebloom said awkwardly.

"Oh okay then." Sunset said sadly. She returned the brush to Sweetie Belle and went towards the other end of the gym. With every step she felt the hard glares and angry glances upon her. Pain, sadness, regret, and hopelessness always seemed to hold her down when ever she tried to be friendly. Even though she changed for the better no really gave her a second chance. They just gave her the cold shoulder or glares.

On the other side of the gym her only friends; Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash. Sunset leaned back against the wall and sighed worriedly.

"Something the matter deary?" Rarity asked

Sunset slumped "It's just no one wants to give me he benefit of the doubt. That I am a good person."

"Don't worry too much" Applejack said trying to be reassuring "Just give them some time to forget about the Fall Formal."

"How can you?!" Pinkie Pie cried out in shock "How can you forget a she-demon come out of someone and used mind control on the rest of the school body to invade a magical country." She looked to see Sunset slumped further down the wall. "No affiance."

"None taken."

"With that over with how do you like our posters for the concert." Rarity asked holding it up with Pinkie for the rest to see.

"Very cool." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"It even smells like cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie sang out.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie walked over but the poster was shoved into her face. Some of the confetti and paint lingered on Fluttershy' face.

"Say you got some right there." Applejack pointed to her nose. Fluttershy brushed some away but only a little. "Did I get it?"

Sunset smiled warmly and pulled a paper towel "Here." And cleaned up the rest of her face.

Then Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stepped into the gym.

"Well done everyone." Celestia said at the groups of students. "I am please to say that this 'Battle of the Bands' Pokemon Concert will be the year's biggest event."

The crowd cheered loudly. Luna spoke up "Now the concert is the day after tomorrow so remember to have you instruments ready and here tomorrow afternoon." Everyone nodded in agreement. Thy turn to leave but then spotted Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset. I wanted to ask you if you would like to greet some new students that are transferring here today before lunch hour? It could leave a good impression for you." Celestia offered knowing Sunset was still adjusting and no one was help except her friends.

"As much as I would want to I can't. I am helping Fluttershy with the Pokemon Day-care in the nurse' office before lunch." She replied.

"All right then" Luna turned to Rarity "Rarity can you be the one to greet them?"

"But of course. I would love to." She turned to Sunset "I will put in a good word for you."

Sunset sighed with relief and gave a hopeful smile. "Thanks Rarity. That means a lot to me."

Later the morning; Rarity walked up to the main hall and found three girls standing just in front of the doorway.

"Are you by change the new transfer students?"

The three stepped out in their rock band outfits smiling rather coldly but Rarity brushed it off. "We are."

"Welcome to Canterlot High School and I done hope you enjoy it here." She smiled warmly. She then notice their ruby pendants.

"Those pendent look amazing" she reached to touch them "we're on earth did you find them?" But before she even grazed the stone Adagio grabbed Rarity' hand and forced it way from her gem with a dangerous look. Rarity was a little startled but Adagio smiled sweetly and let go of her hand.

"Sorry but these are very precious to us. An old family token you can say."

The tour went well for the most part. They went all over the campus form the classrooms to the sports field. Although Rarity couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness with the new girls.

"And here is our music room. Any student can use this to perfect their musical talents. Do you play?"

"We sing but not very often." Aria said smugly.

"But we seeing like ALL the time." Sonata said not knowing why Aria was lying "We feed off other people energy."

Aria glared at Sonata "Normal people don't say things like that!" Flicking her head.

"OWW! Meanie!" Sonata muttered rubbing her forehead.

Adagio step in front of them. "Don't mind them. They're Idiots."

Rarity was a little confused but decided to brush it off. "Well that CHS. The last thing you may need to know is that in the Nurse' office we have started a Pokemon Day-care; if any one has a baby Pokemon or Mmghff!"

Adagio had covered Rarity mouth with her hand and whispered "Don't say Baby Pokemon I front of Sonata. When ever she hears..." In a normal tone "She' gone isn't she?"

Aria nodded as a cloud of dust slowly trailed down the hallway. In the Daycare Derpy Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer were placing the final bowls of food for the Pokemon. There were many kinds of baby Pokemon; Squirtle, Happiny, Ralts, Pichu, and many other small Pokemon.

"Thank you again Fluttershy, Sunset for helping out with the Daycare today." Derpy smiled holding a Seedot.

"It's was no trouble." Fluttershy replied kindly. Sunset Shimmer remained quiet as she knelt down to pet Espeon head. Derpy noticing the sad look on her face. She wanted Sunset to know that she was all right in her book. Sunset felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Derpy smiling like the sun.

"Muffin?" She held out a blueberry muffin. Sunset looked between the muffin and it' owner. With a small smile she took it. "Thanks."

Then came a knocking at the door. Derpy looking mildly curious opened the door to a cute girl around her age with a high teal blue pony tail with dark blue streaks. They stared at each other with ever growing tension. This was the moment the cuteness rivalry between the two most adorable girls in existence began.

"Welcome here to see the new Pokemon?" Derpy smiling as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, Rarity I think told me that there was baby Pokemon were here." Sonata replied with a similar smile.

"Yes, right over here." She let Sonata in and the girl squealed in delight to see the Pokemon eating way at their food.

"They are so cute!" She cooed kneeling down to pick up a Minum.

"I don't mean to sound rude but how are you?" Sunset asked questionably.

"Oh, my name is Sonata Dusk and I'm new to the school." She replied.

Sunset Shimmer smiled and knelt beside her "You love Pokemon don't you?"

Sonata tickled the minan belly. "Yes. I have a mine with me." She pulled out three pokeballs "Time to shine!" A Jigglypuff, Munchlax, and a Magikarp popped out.

"They look very health." said Fluttershy putting the Magicarp in a small pool. Then she called out her own Pokemon. Lopunny and Eevee.

"Time to play." Derpy sang as Nocowl, Pachirisu, Ursaring, and a Horsea.

"Come on out!" Sunset Shimmer smiled as Espeon, Bronzor, Kirlia, Shinx, and a Psyduck joined in as well.

The Pokemon played with each other while Derpy and Sonata talked Pokemon, Sunset and Fluttershy cleaned up the room.

"Who' that Pokemon?" Sonata suddenly said pointing out the window. Everyone turned to see a small Pokemon with a large head with long green hair and a small black body. Sunset pulled out her Pokedex to scan it but when she turned around it was gone.

"Darn." Sunset groaned. She really wanted to know what Pokemon it was.

'Ding Ding'

"Finally it's lunchtime." Derpy said returning her Pokemon.

"I am feeling quite hungry." Fluttershy added putting her Pokeballs back into her bag.

"Me too" Sonata agreed.

"Does anyone know what is today's meal?" Sunset asked.

Derpy spoke up "They said it was Taco Tuesday."

Faster than Pinkie Pie and the word Party, Sonata was out of the room and bolting towards the cafeteria. Everyone just stared at the open door completely speechless.

"Maybe she's likes tacos." Fluttershy commented sheepishly.

In the cafeteria everyone had gotten their meals and joyed their break. Our heroes all sat down and turned to Rarity.

"So how was the tour?" Applejack started off.

"To be honest, I not quite sure." Rarity replied "Those new girls seemed off to me."

"We met one of them. Sonata was her name." Sunset added and Fluttershy nodded. "She seemed nice"

"Well the other two just seemed rather odd." Rarity continued.

"Off like this" Pinkie coving her face with some of her hair "or off like this." Now adding carrot fangs and leafy eyebrows.

"Maybe we should let her explain it." Rainbow Dash said stopping Pinkie antics.

"I really am not sure." Rarity admitted "Just off I supposed." Then the doors opened;

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio Dazzle]

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

[The Dazzlings]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

[Adagio Dazzle]

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle!

"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

'Song Ends.'

Everyone was now in heated argument over the concert leaving our heroes in a dilemma.

"OH! They're that kind of off."

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Hello everyone. Let me first say thank you to every one of reading this and giving it your support. I only have one little thing I need to address before we start. I received a response to have Ash and Twilight have a devours in order to make the story better and that they have been over used as a pairing. I will admit that it is a little repetitive and I do like Ash and Sunset together But I have to say I don't want that. Ash and Twilight just got married for PETE SAKES. Second I have two things that will make this story interesting I won't spoil it but I promise it will b good. So I am sorry to you who sent the request but you have an idea you can make your own story how ever you want it to be. Now enough ranting On with the story._**

PRR ch 3

After lunch was over, either everyone was grumbling to themselves or throwing taunts at each other. Sunset and the rest of the group were still worried about this new development.

"Their magical?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Didn't you notice that Rarity?"

"I didn't. But now that you mention it; Sonata did say that they feed of other people's energy. But I thought she meant the energy of the group cheering for them when they sing." She relied

Sunset thinking that she heard about a creature back in Equestria that could do what the three new girls could do but, she couldn't remember. They turned a corner and she say Derpy talking to her friends. Sunset walked it to them.

"Hey Derpy are you all..." She began to ask.

"What do you want Shimmer?" Derpy snapped. Her eyes had a faint green glow but faded.

A little taken back Sunset stuttered "I.. mean.. I.. am.."

Derpy just glared at her "What?! The once big bad Sunset Shimmer can't ever say a simple sentence straight."

"Derpy.." She said mortified.

"If you don't have anything to say... then Back Off!" She yelled in Sunset's face. "I have a concert to win." And with that she stormed off leaving a shaken Sunset.

Sunset cringed trying to hold back tears. Her first new friend had just shot her down but a hand patted her shoulder.

"It will be ok." Fluttershy said kindly "Derpy would never have said anything like that if she was herself."

"I know but, it still hurts." She replied.

"Why now of all times would those magical girls come here is what I want to know." Rarity asked to no one in particular.

"We do have some of that Equestrian magic left over from defeating Sunset Shimmer." Pinkie Pie answers "No affiance." Looking at Sunset but she waved it off. "None taken."

Pinkie Pie continued "When ever we practice for the concert. Each of us 'Pony Up' with pony ears and long ponytails. Plus wings for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

A week earlier; they were all in the music room practicing for the concert. As they music filled them up they began to in a matter of speaking 'pony up.' At first they were astonished by this new power but nothing really happened. They just get ears and long hair when ever they play. Everyone else just thought it was cool like last time but now it was a normal thing to them.

"It's possible." Sunset agreed.

"What if we tell the principles about this. Maybe they could do something." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Everyone just stared at her. "Seriously..."

"What?"

Applejack spoke up "There are three magical girls who can amplify negativity in everyone and control them with their voice. What are two normal human principles going to do? Give them a referral or letter of suspension. Besides; they probably been taken controlled of already."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head sheepishly. "Haha yeah."

"Letter." Sunset had a thought. "A letter that's it!" She ran off leaving everyone else behind. They all looked say bewildered but just then The Dazzlings walked past.

"Hey Dazzlings!" Rainbow Dash called out. They turned to see Rainbow Dash with a Pokeball in hand.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

Adagio chuckled "Fine" she pulled out a Dark Ball. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win you and your little gang of friends leave this school exactly as it was before you came and never come back!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Alright but you won't win." She toast out her darkball and a Vespiquen appeared.

Rainbow Dash whipped out her Pokeball "Charizard! Battle on!"

"Flamethrower!" Cried Rainbow Dash. Charizard roared and blasted out a humongous pillar of fire towards the Vespiquen.

Adagio smirked "Use Psychic."

Vespiquen eye glowed purple and the flame halted and began in circle itself.

"Oh yeah! Charizard use Steel Wing! Let's go!"

Charizard' wings glowed white before it took off towards Vespiquen.

"Send the Flamethrower back Vespiquen." Adagio said calmly.

"What?!"

Vespiquen threw the flames back at Charizard' wings causing heavy damage. The large Pokemon fell to the floor growling a his rival.

"Since Steel Wing is a steal type move using Charizard' Flames to counter was cleaver." Fluttershy explained.

"Come on Charizard You can do it." Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Now Vespiquen use Night shade."

Before Rainbow Dash could respond the night shade slammed into Charizard.

"RAAARRRRR!" It cried before fainting.

"Your Charizard is very weak. You should just find ano..." Adagio began to taunt.

"NEVER!" Rainbow Dash shouted "I would never give up on my friends nor my Pokemon. We train together, fight together, Win and Loose together. We will alway find someone that is better than us. But we will alway try our hardest every time. So keep your mouth SHUT when talking about my POKEMON!" For the fairest moment she sparkled and the magic manifest almost into pony ears but if gone in a split second.. But it was long enough for Adagio to see; and a cold knowing smile curled her lips.

"My apologies to you and your Pokemon. Your LOYALTY" the word dripping as she spoke "is very inspiring." She gave a little bow and turned with Aria and Sonata. But one couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Charizard and to Rainbow Dash. Just as they left Sunset returned to see Fluttershy and Rainbow nursing Charizard.

"What happened?" Sunset asked worriedly.

"That Dazzling girl Adagio just wiped Rainbow Dash with her Vespiquen." Applejack explained.

"Oh. Well I have some thing that we can use." She held out a dusty old book with her mark on it "We need help in this matter, Twilight defeated me with her element and because we still have no idea how magic that's within you plus if these girls can use their magic at their will. We can't fight them without Twilight and Ash help. This book was a means of talking to Princess Celestia. I believe she can get a message to Twilight and Ash then they can come here."

"Give it a try then." Rarity smiled "Nothing to lose right." They all smiled and Sunset took out her pen 'Dear Princess Celestia...'

In the world of Equestria everypony were enjoying another beautiful day. In the new castle of Friendship we find Twilight Ash and their friends finishing moving Ash and Twilight' stuff into their new home.

"This castle will be amazing once I've done with it darling." Rarity smiled putting up some velvet curtains with some help from Rainbow Dash.

Twilight and Ash nodded and turned back to Fluttershy and Spike with the book sorting. Gardevoir and Lucario looking after their children and keeping them from getting in the way.

"Did you want these books in foreign of in fantasy?" Spike asked holding a stack of books.

"How about in Foreign." Twilight instructed.

"Fluttershy..." Ash said flying up to her holding a large sum of books "These need to be..." But a bell ringing stopped him. Applejack and Pinkie Pie coming up with cakes, sandwiches, and juice. "Break Time!"

They all came down and began to snack. Just then a knock came to the door. "I got it." Ash smiled and took off to the door. Opening it reviled a delivery pony with a huge collection of books In a cart. Ash sighed "More books from Celestia."

"Yep and this one seems to be glowing and vibrating." Pointing to the top book glowing and vibrating.

Ash pricked in interest. Taking the cart and the books Ash returned back to the library in progress. Now Pikachu was sleeping on top of a stack of books. Ash still focusing on this glowing book pushed aside a the cart. It knocked Pikachu out his pleasant sleep.

"KA Pikapi!" 'Hey Jerk!' He ranted grumbling to himself.

"Hey Twilight, look." Holing out the book. She took int and opened it up.

"'Gasp' There is a problem in Canterlot High!" She cried out.

"But how can we help. The mirror only works once every 30 moons." Ash explained "How do we get there?"

Twilight looked and the book and a thought turned in her head. "Wait here."

She went and into another room and teleported the mirror there. Next she took some weird technology and some wood blanks and began to assemble. After some time she placed the book inside a special place and it morphed into a flat screen with writing. Then the machine add ons began to turn and powered up the mirror. The others looked amazed.

"How did you..." Started Rainbow Dash but knew it would probably be a long and boring sciency answer.

"The book is connected to their world constantly." Explained Twilight "Now the book can hold the mirror open indefinitely." Nice and sort answer.

"So are we going to accompany you this time?" Applejack asked hopefully.

Ash smiled and shooked his head "Next time I promise. Gardevoir, Lucario you coming."

The two nodded and they turned too Pikachu. "You will look after Ashley and Michael" Gardevoir smiled but a demon aura flooded around her"And if anything happens to them while we are gone you will not live to regret it." With a gentle smile. The light blue Ralts who was Ashley smiled up at her mother. Michael the green Riolu pouted to his father wanting to come with him.

Lucario knelt down to his son 'Now now Michael, not this time but next time we will go together. Sound alright?'

Riolu nodded but still pouted. So with some fairthee wells Ash, Twilight, Spike, Gardevoir, and Lucario left threw the mirror to the human/Pokemon world.

It was late evening at CHC. All of the students had left for home. All except Sunset and her friends. They all hung around the statue where the portal was.

"Maybe she not coming." Rainbow Dash said holding her soccer ball. "You did say that the portal opens only in a long time."

"She is the element of magic. I'm sure she working on it." Rarity smiled at Sunset, but she felt a little worried.

But all at one two Pokemon two humans and one small dog burst forth from the portal.

"Twilight! Ash!" They cried for joy. Sunset offered a hand to Ash which he happily accepted.

"Thanks." Twilight smiled and hugged everyone including Sunset Shimmer.

"I got your message. Sorry if we are a little late." She gazed up at the orange sky.

"That's ok." Pinkie Pie beamed "That just means one thing... We have a SLUMPER PARTY!" She grabbed Ash and Twilight by the arm and proceeded to drag them to her house with everyone following them Each excited that help had come at last.

Chapter END __


	4. Chapter 4

PRR ch 4

In Pinkie Pie house, everyone sat around at dining room table asking questions to the two new arrivals.

"So how have you been since returning to Equestria?" Applejack asked first.

"Well..." Twilight began taking a sip from her apple juice. "It's been exciting since we were here."

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head. But he smiled and pulled Twilight closer. "Lots has happened In Equestria." Their hands rested together and Rarity notice the rings on their ring finger'.

Three, two, one...

"Shut UP!" She screamed in delight. Twilight and the other were confused. "What?"

Rarity grabbed their hands and raised them up for everyone else to see the rings.

"You two are engaged?!" She beamed at the two. Ash and Twilight looked at each other and blushed deeply. The other lead in from their seats.

"Well..." Pinkie Pie stared into Ash's eyes "Are you engaged?"

Ash closed his eyes and coughed a little. "We are not." The girls gasped but Ash pulled Twilight by her chin in and kissed her deeply. Everyone was awestruck. Their lips parted and Ash rubbed her cheek lovely. "We're already married." Twilight flushed red and her eyes spiraled. "You... sneaky.. little.."

But she was drowned out by the the girls squealing and hugging both Twilight and Ash. Sunset, Fluttershy, and Rarity hugged Twilight while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie squeezed Ash. Lucario and Gardevoir just smiled at each other.

"They also have a tittles now; Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship and Ashton Ketchum the 3rd Prince of Courage and Guardian of Aura." Spike said playing a horn on a bone treat. 'Toot toot'.

So many questions followed up that evening. From Twilight's dress, the food, and ceremony. Soon pizza came and they continue talking about the Dazzlings.

"They seem to feed off negative emotions. But they only when they singing. It causes a weird green mist." Sunset explained.

"I wish I packed some books before leaving." Twilight sighed "I could have helped out."

"Would this help?" Gardevoir said holding Twilight's bag full of books and pictures of her wedding.

"How did..."

"Pinkie Pie" Gardevoir smiled in a matter of fact look.

"Yes" the said girl asked with a pizza stuffed in her mouth.

Twilight took out the small stack of books and browsed through them until coming across a story from along ago. Everyone gathered round to also see what she found.

"Around a thousand years ago.." She began.

"Doesn't everything bad in Equestria alway happened a thousand years ago?" Spike asked eating a doggie treat.

"Well Spike, this may be the reason." Twilight replied. She turned back to the book "There were three beautiful creatures known as the Sirens. They were gifted in their voice to be the most wondrous in all of Equestria. But they use this gift to spread negativity, anger, and frustrating instead of love, wonder and joy. The ponies of Equestria began to fight among themselves and thus the Sirens power only grew. Until Starswirl the Bearded vowed to defeat them. He held a competition between the Sirens and himself in a battle of music."

"This is going to be epic." Rainbow Dash whispered to Sunset and Fluttershy.

"Their performance lasted four two weeks, and within that time both the Sirens and Starswirl created over 500 different types of musical instruments and over a thousand different styles of music. From Opera to hard Rock and Roll. The simple harp to the electric would forever be remembered as the Great Musical Revolution."

"Wait..wait..Wait!" Rarity spoke up drawing everyone' attention "You mean to say that this Starswirl and these Sirens advanced your world musical age over by one thousand years in only two weeks?!"

Sunset and Twilight looked at each other and back at Rarity. "Yes."

" tha. Meh." Rarity sputtered but recomposed herself "Continue."

"Unable to defeat the sirens in music Starswirl had no other choice to banish them to a world with out magic, in order that the Sirens could do no more harm in Equestria nor in their new home." Twilight finished.

"So how do we defeat them?" Applejack asked to the group at large. "Did you bring the Elements of Harmony with you?"

Ash and Twilight shook their heads "There was an incident that forced use to relinquish control over them." Twilight explained.

"What about our magic?" Pinkie Pie asked taking out some whipped cream from the ice box.

" Your Magic?" Ash asked.

"We appear to have some left over magic from the last time you two were here." Rarity enlightened.

"When ever we play our instruments we have our pony ears and ponytails come out." Fluttershy added.

"Interesting.." Ash pondered. Then Twilight got an idea. "That's it. We can defeat them with a music magic spell. I would need time to figure one out though."

"Then we have a chance." Ash clapped his hands "As long as the Dazzlings don't figure out what we are doing we should be find." They all nodded and decided to call it a night.

"Say Twilight, Ash. Since you two don't have pajamas. You two can match." Pinkie Pie handed them two identical pink pjs with kittens wearing little snow hats."

Twilight smiled at the cuteness but Ash just cringed "Seriously?" The girls all smiled wickedly at him. There was no getting out of it.

Later that night Twilight awoke from her sleep and sat up in her make shift bed. Ash had spooned her for a while before tossing around. The other girls were till fast asleep. Carefully and as quietly as she could she left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Once there she pulled out a black paper and tried to make the spell. After a while she still couldn't do and faced planted on the counter.

"Rough night."

Twilight lifted her head to see Sunset Shimmer.

"It's more difficult than I realized." She sighed.

"I know the feeling."

Twilight slumped as Sunset browsed the frig. "It's not easy having this new princess role."

"How can one girl have so much whipped cream." Sunset muttered still listening to Twilight. "Hey you are Celestia prized student. I sure you can figure it out. But for what it's worth I know how hard it is to do something your not really ready for."

"Come now, come now" they turned to see Ash "You two are the silliest girls out there." He smirked then grabbed a coke from the frig.

"What do you mean by that?" They replied simultaneously.

"You both have the greatest friends in the world. They will stick by you no matter what."

"But what if I let everyone down?" They asked. They blushed embarrassed by their reply.

Ash smiled and pulled the both together in a hug. "Neither of you could let down your friends nor me."

Twilight and Sunset looked at each other and smiled. Ash was right their friends will alway have their backs. Then they burst into laughter and pushed Ash away.

"What?"

"It's hard to take you seriously with that on." Twilight giggled and laughed with Sunset. Ash frowned and crossed his arms. "Mood killer" he pouted. Turning his head he say a tall grey girl with a lavender hair stare at him. Sunset jumped in surprise and Twilight gazed at the new girl.

Maud Pie just looked back at them "Boulder was hunger." And she took a box of chips and tried to feed her rock.

"Still as energetic as her sister." Ash sighed and the other girls giggled. Twilight said goodnight and went back to bed leaving Ash and Sunset to talk.

"So how has your aura training been coming along?" Ash inquired.

Sunset sighed and leaded up next to the cabinet. "To be honest; rather slowly. I used your stone to channel my aura but other than that nothing."

"Don't think you have to be master at it in only a few weeks." He smiled. "But there more than that isn't it?"

Sunset gave a weak nodded "Ever since I changed no one has really oven me a chance to show my new self. I talked with teachers and my pastor to help me but everyone still see the demon side of me."

Ash stood up and walked over to her. "Have you prayed about it?"

"Why would God ever want to listen to me?" Sunset muttered feeling her tears start up again. Ash frowned and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. Sunset stood stunned and felt her cheeks burn a little. "Ash?"

"Sunset. God loves you. Even after all you done he still love you for who you really are. A kind and loving person. If nothing else remember this. 'God loves me. God accepts me. And I can put my trust in Him.' He has a plan for you and you will do amazing things. When he knows you are ready." Ash pulled back and rubbed away the tears. "Okay?"

Sunset smiled weakly "Okay." Ash smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. turning away he left a stunned but equally happy Sunset Shimmer.

"You always have a way with words don't you?" Ash turned to see Twilight smiling at him.

"I only say what I believe." He replied "No upset about that little kiss are you?"

"Nope." She smiled warmly and leaded on Ash' shoulder "I thinks she needed it just once from you." But Twilight grabbed Ash' ear and dragged him back to bed. "But don't go doing it to every emotional girl you meet."

"Yes Dear." Ash crying in pain.

Meanwhile on the other town; in a penthouse apartment the Dazzlings were having a meeting of their own.

"The elements of harmony?" Aria asked laying on the couch drinking an iced tea.

Adagio gazed out the window "Yes" she smirked over the entire town below. "Remember the first time we felt Equestrian magic in this world?"

"Isn't that the cool looking rainbow in the sky a while ago?" Sonata smiled playing with her Jigglypuff.

Adagio glared at her "No the pink fluffy unicorn we are tracking."

"Really?!" Sonata beamed but Aria face palmed "NO you demented half witt!"

Sonata hugged Jigglypuff and tried not to cry. Jigglypuff patted her trainer hoping to help her feel better.

Adagio rolled her eyes at her so called friends.

"As I was saying; the only thing powerful enough in Equestria to come over to this world and be self-staining are the elements of harmony, or most likely the element of magic. Some pony must have used its power here then the remaining energy transferred into those girls. That one with the rainbow hair showed such a display of loyalty that it almost became pure Equestrian magic and loyalty is one of the elements."

"So we are not in danger of begin blasted by that rainbow are we?" Aria asked.

"Most likely not but we need to get a better idea of who these girls are and how to break them." Adagio explained

Soon they all went to their rooms to sleep; all except one. Sonata put on her pjs and knelt on her bed and gazed out her window with a sad sighed.

"I wish they didn't yell at me so much." She pouted. All her life she did what she was told by Adagio and Aria. They called her mean names just because she was a little air headed or scattered minded. But then she remembered today at the school. Being with those girls in the morning who took care of the baby Pokemon. They were kind to her. She actually felt liked there.

A small smile crossed her face "They were nice."

"Eee" Came a small voice.

Sonata looked around and say no one. She turned to look back into her room but still found nothing.

"Am I hearing things?" She turned back to the window and a small creature floated before her.

"Aahhh!" Sonata stumbled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Eee" the creature floated down to see if the girl was ok. Sonata sat up and rubbed her head and turned to the new face. It was small creature almost human like but had small black arms and white feet. It's head was slightly bigger than its body with green hair that almost looked like a music notes and sheets. Plus it had a side head piece with a mic.

"You're the Pokemon I saw at the school this morning." She smiled kindly.

"Eee" it nodded happily.

"Did you want to see me again?" Sonata asked

This time the it flew up to her top of her head and hugged her. "Meloetta" it cried out.

"Meloetta is that your name?"

Again Meloetta hugged Sonata and chirped happily.

"You really like me?" Sonata asked half hopping.

This time Meloetta got of Sonata' head and met her eye to eye. "Eee" she pouted and popped her lightly on the forehead.

"SONATA! You better be sleep talking or so help me I cut that ponytail off!" Adagio screamed. Scaring both Sonata and Meloetta.

"I will take that as a yes." Sonata whispered but smiled "You can sleep here tonight. Adagio and Aria only like big and powerful Pokemon, not small or cute ones."

Sonata climbed back under the sheets and Meloetta snuggled into Sonata' hair.

"Goodnight Meloetta."

"Eee" and with that the two new friends fell asleep.

Chapter End

 _ **I just threw that little bit of religious belief in there mainly because One I am a Christian. Two I see Sunset Shimmer as a great example of how Christians grow in faith and their new life for Christ. But this will be the only time in this story that this is really looked at. Just a shape shot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do no own Pokemon nor MLP Equestrian Girls

PRR Ch 5

(Cue standard morning music.)

Early the next morning everyone was still sleeping soundly. Rainbow Dash had spiraled and was hitting Applejack in the face snoring like a horse. Sunset slept under a small desk and cooed in her sleep with a permanent smile on her lips. Rarity mumbled something about fashion but soundly asleep. Fluttershy was meowing quietly near the bed Rarity had taken. As for Ash and Twilight; Twilight was snuggled up upon Ash On the other side of the bed. His steady breathing lifted and lowered Twilight's head. Ash had one arm loosely around Twilight' waist. His other hand had intertwined with Twilight'. For Pinkie pie, she was already up preparing breakfast for everyone. Banana Chocolate chip pancakes. The smell of food slowly filled the house as more and more pancakes were made. Each of the girls quickly got on to the smell.

"Mm Chocolate.." They all sang out in pleasure in their sleep. Back in the kitchen Pinkie was preparing the table.

"Now Wabbafut, go wake up everyone so we can eat." Pinkie Pie told her Wabbafut.

"Wabbafut" the Pokemon nodded and left the kitchen. Climbing up the stairs and quietly opened the and walked silently in.

"WABBAFUT!" he shouted out happily.

But it didn't go well for everyone else. Rarity screamed and fell on top of Fluttershy knocking the wind out of her. Sunset Shimmer bolted up hitting her head hard On the desk. Some of the books on top shelf of the desk shook then fell on top of Applejack. In her sudden awakening kneed Rainbow Dash in her side leaving a nasty bruise. Then Pinkie's desk party cannon fired hitting a pitcher of water on the bed side table which fell on Ash and Twilight soaking them threw and leaving a goose egg on Ash' forehead.

Just then Pinkie Pie ran into see what was the matter but found everyone groaning.

"Rough night." She laughed sheepishly.

Later down in the kitchen to eat but it wasn't joyful as Pinkie Pie wanted it to be. Rarity kept saying sorry to Fluttershy who quietly try to reassure her but coughed every so often. Both Ash and Sunset had bags of frozen peas over their bumps on their head's. Rainbow kept looking at her bruise mark both impressed but also mad at Applejack for kneeing her. Applejack just muttered about something to do with cheating in a video game or something like that. Finally Twilight had to change into a fluffy pink robe so her clothes can be thrown into the dryer, and wore a towel to dry her wet hair. Everyone ate but rather groaned about their sores.

"So what is the plan for today?" Applejack stated first.

"Well today is a half day at school, so we plan to practice with our Pokemon to make any changes to the performance." Rainbow Dash replied "Not that we need to I am already super awesome and so are my Pokemon." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Afterwards we plan to go to Applejack' house to practice our music and help Twilight with her spell." Rarity added.

"Um Rainbow, I have been working on a song and um..." Fluttershy muttered quietly "Maybe we can..."

"We are not changing the songs Fluttershy the music is already fine." Rainbow replied a little harshly.

"Oh, ok." she slumped in her seat.

Ash cloud feel the tension slowly grow and decided to move the topic along. "Anyway, we have a game plan. I want to know a little more about these Sirens." He said.

The girls nodded and the meeting was over. Later that day everyone made it to CHS but the negativity between everyone was a little frightening. Every where you looked people either glaring or shouting hateful slander at one other.

"Let's get this over with." Applejack muttered to everyone and the separated to their classes. The day dragged for what seemed like an eternity but finally the classes ended. Twilight and the others left to the stadium to practice their Pokemon moves for their act. Ash and Sunset Shimmer departed to track down the Dazzlings. It wasn't hard to find them. In the same hallway Sunset and Dawn cornered Twilight before; collecting the negative energy from some passing students.

"That's them Ash." Sunset whispered. Ash nodded and they continued to spy on the sirens.

"Man, it feels good to be full again." Aria purred darkly.

"Yep! My Tummy is Happy!" Smiled Sonata cutely.

Ash blushed anime style and cursed to himself 'Damn it. She too adorable to be hated. I can feel her bubblely aura even from here and I detect very little evil in her. She must be under the other two' influence to be doing this to people.'

"True but let us not forget that the Equestrian Magic is the main goal here." Adagio smiled wickedly.

"They know about our magic." Sunset muttered worriedly looking up at Ash.

"Yes but not who has it." Ash tried to reassure her.

"Don't count on it."

They looked to see Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looking back at them. Sunset tossed a Pokeball "Shinx use static to paralyze them!"

Adagio pulled out a Darkball "Ariados use string shot on them all."

Before Shinx had charged p his attack Ariados had already fired its string shot trapping Both Ash and Sunset plus Shinx. Falling on their butts all they could do was to stare back at their capturers.

"This your boyfriend Sunset?" Aria smirked looking over Ash "He's very handsome." She licked her lips slightly.

Sunset blushed and so did Ash but not as badly.

"No he is not." She replied.

Adagio step closer to them still smiling at them. "Trying to spy on us, I have to say your not very good at it."

Ash didn't reply but formed a small aura blade from his hand to cut the string. Sunset caught a quick glint of the aura and mirrored his action with her own aura.

"So what do we do with them?" Sonata asked hoping this could end without anyone getting hurt.

Aria and Adagio glared at the poor girl who quickly went quiet and felt very small stared at her feet. While their backs turned Ash took this moment to cut the last of the string. With a flick of the blade the bonds fell away and Ash rose to his feet. He focused his aura to his hands to create a bond to hold the Dazzlings magic back but before he could, Adagio' hand was already on his chest. She smiled in a 'Really' look.

"Nice try." And green light glowed from her hand and into Ash' chest. Ash' eye grew wide with horror "Aura" he muttered out in shock. Then his hold body tensed and became still. Sunset stunned speechless lost her concentration and her own aura blade faded.

"An aura user..." Adagio smirked as she looked back at Sunset then back at Ash. The gears of her mind clattered together gather what she had heard from the other students in the school. 'Equestrian Magic, an Aura User, Sunset hangs out with the Rainbooms, Two from another world...'

"Mmmmm..." the she laughed wickedly "Too easy."

Adagio cupped Ash' face closing the gape between them and sealed her lips around his. Everyone' eyes bulged at the two; Sunset struggled to get free wanted to scream at Adagio but she could find her voice, Sonata looked away to embarrassed to watch, only Aria seemed to be enjoying herself as a small tickle of blood trailed from her nose.

Adagio went even further and began to french kiss the poor boy. Running her fingers threw his hair and across his shoulders. Ash' body began to respond slowly closed his eyes ad rapping his arms around his capturer. Their lips moved passionately against each other as another green light glowed around them. Finally Adagio broke the kiss and gazed at the man in her arms. He eye opened slowly; a bit of green still lingered in his eyes. Sunset eyes burned with tears. Sonata looked rather shakend while Aria wiped the blood from her nosebleed.

"What a lucky girl your Twilight must be." She whispered running her hand over his face. Ash didn't respond. Adagio backed away leaving Ash still stand as if nothing had happened. She knelt in front of Sunset and chuckled darkly. "How does it feel seeing the man you love in the arms of another woman?"

Sunset glared hard at Adagio while tears flowed down her face. "What have done to him?" She trembled in rage.

"It's called the Lust of the Temptress; a woman only dark aura technique. It allows the user to have total control of any man. It binds their aura and their will, plus it shares the memories of the victims to their captors. I know everything about your plan to stop us. Who as magic and how to take care of it." She stood up and pulled Sunset up with her pinning her to the lockers. "It's completely undetectable to any aura user so his Lucario won't know a thing."

Sunset wanted nothing more than to have her hands around this heartless wrench throat.

"Now to make sure you don't mess up my plans." Adagio placed her hand around Sunset's throat. Then motioned Ash to her, he walked over and Adagio lad her other hand on him. The same green aura glowed brightly.

"If you breathe a word to anyone about what has happened here. Whether your voice, your hands by any means of any communication." The whole of Sunset' body glowed green. "Then you Ashton Ketchum," she turned her attention to Ash. "You will slit your own throat."

Sunset' eyes widened with horror, Sonata looked totally mortified, even Aria was taken back by the sudden declaration from Adagio.

"How do you have aura?" Sunset muttered mostly to herself.

"You didn't think I learned a thing or two being stuck in this world for the last thousand years." She looked at the now broken girl in front of her. "If it's any consolation he won't remember any of this."

She turned her attention back to Ash. "Do everything in you power to make make the Rainbooms look bad. Drive a wedge between their friendships and when it's all over and done... Look for me and become mine. When I let you go, sleep for five minutes then awake and remember nothing."

She let go of both Ash and Sunset. Ash slumped to the floor out cold and Sunset crumbled to the floor. Adagio ordered new string shot from Ariados for Ash as to not look suspicious then turned and walked away.

"You won't get away with this." Sunset glared so intently at Adagio, Death itself would flinch. But Adagio smiled cheekily "Why, because you didn't?" And with that she turned with Aria and Sonata trailing behind.

Sunset just sat there. The bonds fell off but Sunset didn't care. She lifted her hand to her mouth and more tears spilled from her eyes. If she tried to tell anyone about what had happened; Ash dies. She cried into her knees. 'Please' she said in a silent prayer. 'I would ask for nothing else but please help me. Please.'

'Okay' came a distant voice.

Sunset looked up but say now one. 'I can not change the aura spell on him.' The voice sounded familiar to Sunset but could place it. Then a soft sound of singing slowly came as well 'But I can add to the spell and you can break it... A soft blue mist surrounded the two a the voice began again...

Though you can not speak..

A ray of hope you can seek..

For evil my try to win the day..

Good will win as the fairytale say..

For there is no great power than this..

Look for it and you will find my Miss..

A heart of courage for it will take..

For true love' kiss the spell shall break.

The voice went quiet and left a confused Sunset. "What?" She muttered out loud 'That sounds like a made up spell by a five year old.' she scolded herself 'It must have been mine mind trying to convince otherwise.'

Ash groaned alerting Sunset and went to help him up. Around the corner a head of light blue hair and a small head of green hair slowly walked away.

"This is not what I wanted." She sighed in sorrow. Only Meloetta as her only comfort.

 ** _Sorry it's been awhile but I had writers block for a while plus turning 21 kind of getting in the way of writing but I will try and get better at updating more often. So review and thanks for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

PRR Ch 6

Ash groaned loudly; his mind felt like scrabble eggs. He opened his eyes and struggled against the string shot. 'Didn't I cut these?' He wondered to himself. He rolled over and saw Sunset cutting her bonds with a small orange aura blade.

"Sunset you alright?" He asked as he formed his own aura blade.

Sunset finally cut threw her bonds and went to her knees and helped cut Ash out. "Yeah.." She lied. Everything that happened in the last 10 minutes had taken a toll on her; she shook slightly as she cut the string shot. After the last bond was cut away Ash stood up, stumbled a little but regain his footing.

"I can't remember anything. Can you?" He asked frowning at the lack of memory.

Sunset held her breathe fast. She stared back at Ash who gazed down at the floor with a confused look. She slowly opened her mouth "Well Adagio..." She clasped her mouth shut in fear. Ash trend to look at her but she saw the same green magic fill his eye ever present as if to lay there forever just to watch ones torment.

"Nothing." She lowered her head in shame.

Ash oblivious to the magic within smiled and place his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Okay. She must have just wiped our memory." He said trying to comfort her "No harm done. We need to try another way to beat them." But all she could feel in her heart was the pain of his words. How much he want to help her but the knowledge she knew to be true only made it harder.

The green magic took if first move. Ash removed his hands from her and gave a slight glare.

"Well we don't have time for moping about. We still have to beat the Dazzlings. Let's go find the others." He said rather harsh. He brushed passed her and walked out to the field.

Sunset stood there heart breaking with every passing moment.

"Et tu, Ashton." As tears dripped to the floor.

Outside on the track and field; the girls had finish their routine with their Pokemon. Pinkie Pie' Wabbafut in the middle of Rarity' Gleasion and Fluttershy' Bueray. Applejack's Septile stood gangster style along with Rainbow Dash' Charizard. Finally Gardevoir floated on top beaming down at everyone there.

"Good work everyone." Rainbow Dash clapped "We can work on the combinations at Applejack's."

"Since our equipment and musical instruments are there, we can work on Twilight's music spell." Added on Applejack.

Twilight who was sitting of to the side scribbling down more ideas for the spell looked up and sheepishly laughed.

"Hello there everyone."

They all turned to see Ash and Sunset walking out of the school.

"Ash!" Twilight leaped up to her feet and hugged him. Ash smiled and returned it. Sunset slightly cringe when this happened; the memories of what had happened earlier were still fresh on her mind.

Lucario who came by from his sweep of the area, jumped down and walked up to Ash.

'Master. There appears to be no sign of the Dazzlings.' he reported.

Ash only nodded has he ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

Lucario gave his old friend an odd look. Ash always hated being called Master and told him to stop ever time. He looked over at Sunset and felt her discomfort and her pain. A pain of a broken heart. Lucario wanted to asked her about her wellbeing he felt her wall around self soar into place sealing her mind off from him as soon as she saw him walking over to her. Now he knew something was wrong but kept it to himself.

They all made their way to Applejack' and began their performance In her garage. It sucked to say the least. They were out of sink that the cats in the neighborhood hissed and ran off. Ash and Sunset covered their ears towards the end. Gardevoir smiled in a small smile. She used her physic powers to block out the noise from her and Lucario' ears.

"That could have been worse." Ash muttered rubbing his ear.

Behind him a window crack in some places. Now the other girls were ticked off by their performance. Twilight slightly panic stricken went back to her notes of the spell.

"Fluttershy your beat is way off." Rainbow Dash scowled.

Fluttershy just gave a small glare back. "And you Applejack, your two measures behind me." Rainbow continued.

"Well If you didn't keep showing off and played so fast that wouldn't happen." Applejack retorted back.

Rarity finding this the best time to ask about her costume designs for the performance. But Applejack just shot her down saying that their costumes were not important.

"We don't need costumes Rarity." Applejack shouted but Rarity ignored her.

Over all a very bad day.

As night fell everyone was in a bad mood. No one felt like nothing was accomplished. Sunset Shimmer returned to her place and had Twilight and Ash to stay with her. But she laid awake in her bed. Hoping that tomorrow would be better.

The following morning wasn't a good one. Everyone in school had gathered together in the gym to start the Pokemon Concert but, stick to their own groups and glared at one another. Both principal Celestia and vice principal Luna set up a table to judge the competition. They took to the stage "Good Morning everyone." Celestia began "Now there are 16 bands competing today; The first two rounds will be mainly focused on the bands in terms of performance. Each bands Pokemon will preform along side with their own style. For the final four groups they will battle each other with their Pokemon. But remember that you will be judged on your performance as well as your Pokemon's strength and display of power and skill."

Luna looked over the list. "Now we will begin with our first performers 'Snip and Snails'."

("It was so bad I can't even think abut it with ouuuuuu...'Brain Dead'." Gardevoir uses restore on Luffystwin. "So I'm not going to write it out. If you do like it YOUTUBE it.)

Their act was some sort of rap but it didn't make much sense. Either the audience was trying to figure out what they were saying or trying not to laugh or chuckled to themselves. The only two how enjoyed it was Sonata and Pinkie Pie who silently jammed out to it.

They finished with a smug look. They prepared to mic drop just as Luna said 'to not to.' But they did. The feedback was loud and everyone covered their ears.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Screamed a outraged Luna now towering over fearful duo. 'Anime lighting' "FOR THAT YOU HAVE JUST LOSE YOUR CHANCE TO CONTINUE IN THIS CONCERT!"

And with that Snip and Snails bolted out of that gym as if their own worst Nightmares had just manifested in the VP. Celestia rubbed her head in irritation. She took up her clip board and continued.

"Now we will have the Dazzlings preform next."

Adagio smircked and went back stage followed by Aria and Sonata.

"Now remember we just need to use some of our power." Adagio instructed "We will use all of it to take complete control of their minds in the finale. Then we will powerful enough to control anyone at anytime."

She turned to Sonata who flinched. "Since you don't have any powerful Pokemon you can use my Zubat."

Sonata took the Pokeball and just nodded. Aria couldn't care less. The curtain opened reviling The Dazzlings with their Pokemon; Zubat, Mismagius, and Vespiquen.

Vespiquen used dark pulse to cover the gym with dark shadows. Mismagius used psychic to manipulate the the dark pulse to dance in the shadows. Finally Zubat Swift to cover the gym in small stars to reflect the light.

Song.

[Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

[Adagio Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

[Adagio Dazzle]

Spell

[maniacal laughter]


	7. Chapter 7

PRR Ch 7

One by one each band made their day bue on the stage. Some grand others slightly a bore. Octavia played a beautiful solo on her cello but sadly out played by the Rainbooms. Flash and is crew rock out BonBon and Lyra' piano duet and the Green Peace group. Surprisingly Derpy and her band hand preformed with interpreted music and out lasted many of the other bands but it was not enough to beat Trixie and her Magicians. Sunset wanted to go over to Derpy and comfort her but she still had that saw in her hand and with all the negative magical effects from Dazzlings it was better to keep her distance. But with each band lose the more hostile towards each other. Even in the Rainbooms tensions between them started to grow more noticeable. To make it worse Ash never stepped in as the voice of reason. He just let the bickering continue. Finally came down to the finals; The Dazzlings completely destroyed The Flash Track (I think that' what their called) and it was time for The Rainbooms to face of against The Magicians.

"For the LAST time Rarity we don't need any costumes. We love fine in what we are in." Applejack lashed out as Rarity put on a hippyish jacket on with metallic strips along the arms of the jacket.

"Maybe if it were a normal day but we are in a band and we should at lest match in some way. " Rarity retorted back.

"Can it you two!" Rainbow Dash snapped "We need to choice which Pokemon we are using in this fight. My Charizard is one of the most powerful in the school so he automatically gets to be in it."

Everyone glared at Rainbow who took no notice. Sunset frown at how divided everyone was she wanted to say something but it felt so awkward to tell them lack of friendship when she herself is relearning about it.

"Well if we are basing the match on power along my Septile can deliver." Applejack smiled pulling out her pokeball. But Pinkie Pie wiped out her pokeball and out popped Wabbafut.

"Wabbafut can use both Protect and Reflect so having a powerful defense is a way better then two powerhouses that will conflict with each other." Pinkie Pie smiled but Applejack glared at her yet said nothing.

"Ok then Gardevoir should join as well. She is a powerful psychic type plus she as a good form of defense." Rainbow finished up "But with my Charizard we won't need them."

The two bands took the stage as Celestia read off her next match.

"This is the last semifinals match before the finals. On my right is the 'Magicians' and on the left is the 'Rainbooms'." she explained

"This will be a three on three match. You will be judged on both your Pokemon's skill and power. As well as your own performance with you own music."

The two logos of the team were displayed with a yellow circle underneath. "This is your point meter. Who ever has the most points left at the end of the time given will be the winner. Your Time starts now!" Celestia concluded as three minutes appeared on the screen. Then she took her seat next to Luna and waited for the battle to begin.

Pokemon battle.

The Rainbooms called out their Pokemon "Come on out Charizard, Gardevoir, and Wabbafut!"

Trixie smiled coldly. "Alright then Lunatone, Espeon, and Regice! Spotlight!"

The Pokemon burst from their pokeball and glared at their opponents.

Sunset stood behind a curtain and pulled out her pokedex...

"REGICE the Iceberg Pokemon. REGICE's body was made during an ice age. The deep-frozen body can't be melted, even by fire. This POKéMON controls frigid air of minus 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this POKéMON. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma."

"Be careful Rainbow. That Pokemon may be an ice type but it will stand up to Charizard's Fire." She called out but Rainbow didn't listen.

"Ok then let's go! Charizard Flamethrower!"

"Lunatone and Espeon use Psychicon that fire!" Trixie' friends Hannah and Barbara ordered.

The flamethrower stop mid flight and formed into a life size Charizard. This took a few point from The Rainbooms.

"Nice try. But you use that Charizard too much Rainbow Dash. It' becoming predicable." Trixie sneered with a mocking tone.

Rainbow gave a death glare towards Trixie but had no effect.

(Think of 'Awesome as I wanna be' being played by The Rainbooms and 'Tricks up my sleeves' for Trixie' band.)

While the battle was in play; Ash snuck away to preform is orders. Sunset notice this and ran after him hoping she could stop him. Ash climbed up a support to the lighting system for the stage. He reached out and took a spotlight and turned it to Fluttershy who tried to stay away. She leaped and hid behind Pinkie Pie and Applejack which ticked them off.

On the field Charizard growled at the two psychic Pokemon who continued to prevent any of its attacks from landing on Regice. Who had not moved since it came on stage.

"Gardevoir use magical leaf of Lunatone." Twilight chimed in. The attack hit its mark take a lot of point from the Magicians.

Sunset made it to the top of the lighting system too late to stop Ash' next play. He lowered a magnet down towards Rarity. Her metal reflectors took to the magnetic field. Rarity was now a puppet to be toyed with. He lead her into the others which ticked Applejack even more.

"Wabbafut use reflect!" Pinkie yelled out. Wabbafut did so and rejected a incoming Psybeam. By now both teams had lost half of their points and their was one minute left.

Back with Ash and Sunset; Ash gave one final pull and ripped Rarity' outfit to pieces then he took off again. Leaving her in a puddle of her own tears. Sunset chased after him. But she knew that the damage had been done. Ash smiled wickedly and the green aura glowed in his eyes. Sunset stood before him still wondering how to stop him.

"Ash you got to fight it." She pleaded. Ash raised his hand in a 'I surrender' motion but all the while grinning madly. Then a bit of green aura poured out of his hands and snaked it' way to Rainbow Dash. It snuck to it's victim and leached to Rainbow Dash. Her eyes flashed green for only a moment but returned to normal.

"Come on Charizard lets finish this with overheat!" She played her guitar hard to her music. This started to empower her magic. As Charizard took off to make his move. Trixie nodded to her friends. "Time to end this match."

Espeon leap to Regice' feet and Lunatone above the head.

"Use Psybeam together!" They called out. The two Pokemon poured their attack at one another generating a powerful energy.

"Now Regice. Focus your Ice beam into the center of that energy!"

Regice did so and pulled the energy back like a bow and arrow ready to fire. Charizard opened its mouth and readied his most powerful move. But Tixie just laughed.

"It's over. Now SHINY ICE ARC!"

The Overhead blazed out towards Regice as the Psybeam fused Ice beam attack streamlined into it. The Psybeam took the blunt of the heat as the ice beam sailed clean threw into Charizard. The beam froze the large dragon in it's surprise and it fell back to the stage on top of Gardevoir and Wabbafut.

'DING'

The time ended and the points showed that the Magicians won by a good margin. Leaving the Rainbooms in defeat.

"This can't get any worse." Applejack groans in irritation. The two teams left the stage and waited for the principals to make their verdict. Ash and Sunset and returned from the lighting system. Ash seem disappointed while Sunset appeared to be more upset then you would be after a defeat.

Out in the crowd Adagio smirked to herself and went up to the principals before they took the stage. "Excuse me but I think you need to know something." She smiled holding her pendant. Sonata and Aria were up in the higher levels of the indoor stands watching in whole thing unfold. Sonata was deep in her thoughts looking over everything over the past three days and her life.

'Is this what I want?' She asked herself in her mind. The looks on everyone's face during their performance were empty. They seemed like love, admiration, and enjoyment but she knew the truth. They were nothing but the reactions of controlled minds. To Love them; whatever they do. Thinking back to her first encounter with the other students at the nurse' office. They enjoyed her company, her love of baby Pokemon, of her being... Her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Aria nudging her to look towards the stage.

Celestia and Luna took to the stage. "Now after review the match we find the winner is...

At the same moment the Rainbooms were arguing over who' fault this was for their loss.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy yelled softly "Why we're you not letting Gardevoir or Wabbafut to help you?!"

"Because I had it under control. Those Pokemon didn't take out Lunatone and Espeon sooner I could have won easy."

"Again with that ego of yours!" Applejack snapped back "You hogged most of the stage with your own antics."

"As if." Rainbow brushed it off "Like you could beat me."

"Who said anything about beating you?!" Applejack yelled out. "We're saying that you want all of the attention."

"You are not blameless either Applejack." Rarity sniffed wiping off her mascara. "You shoved me and Fluttershy around when ever we came near you."

Applejack turned and got into Rarity' face. "You were dancing like a chicken be-en chased by a fox." She spat. "And then your outfit gets ruined and you fall to pieces. What do you say about that?" Rarity had no comeback.

"Fluttershy why were you scaried of a light?" Pinkie Pie asked "It's just a LIGHT!"

"I don't like being the center of attention. Unlike some." Fluttershy glared at Rainbow Dash.

"HEY!"

As the girls continue to argue Twilight looked over to Ash for help but he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Sunset notice this and felt worst off knowing what was really going on.

"Now after review the match we find the winner is..." Began Celestia "The Rainbooms!"

"WHAT?" Shouted everyone including the Rainbooms.

"There was a glitch in the point counter and the Magicians lost more points than the Rainbooms." Luna explained

"That's not FAIR!" Screamed Trixie running up to the stage. "We were better that those Rainbooms and everyone saw that fact."

"I am sorry Trixie but number don't lie." Luna replied.

Trixie stomped away with her fury for company. She walked passed the Rainbooms and gave them one hell of a death stare. "This isn't over."

As the band left the stage they were greeted with boos and angry shout outs.

"Cheaters!"

"Your not even that good!"

"Sunset Shimmer must have rigged it."

The Rainbooms made a hasty retreat from the gym and headed out to the concert hall stage outside.

Adagio watch as the band left with a angry mob rising behind them. "All according to plan."

Later that evening the band was setting up for the final showdown. Ash helped Pinkie Pie with her drums. Rarity was checking out her outfits to see which were better. Twilight was still struggling to finish up the spell and Gardevoir trying to help her relax. Fluttershy and Sunset gave some food to Pokemon. Lucario stayed close to his master hoping to figure out what had happened to Ash. Spike had stayed with Lurcario for most of the trip spying on the Dazzlings now happily chewing on a chew toy. Applejack and Rainbow were doing some last minute check up on their instruments.

"Do you think the Dazzlings rigged the results to fight us in the finals?" Applejack ask the group.

"Of course they did." Rainbow Dash replied tuning her guitar "They know we're better than the Magicians."

"We'll see about that." Came a voice.

They all turned to see Trixie and her crew smiling wickedly. Trixie had her hand on a lever and pulled. A large trap door opened up and all of the Rainbooms and their Pokemon fell in. They all groaned as the dust settled. Spike had escaped and ran off to stay out of sight.

"Everyone knows that match was rigged." Trixie said towering over them. "Now with you cheaters out of the way my band will take you place. Tata." And the door closed up.

"Seriously?!" Rarity scoffed "My clothes." Brushing the dust off. Everyone stood and looked around. Their were in the storage room under the stage.

"Forget about the dirt and let's find away out of here." Applejack rebuked. They returned their Pokemon to give them so more room to walk around in.

"Ow my head." Ash groaned Getting up from a pile of old costumes. Lucario in a flash used Focus Palm and slammed Ash into a crate knocking him out.

"Lucario?!" Twilight cried as Lucario pined Ash to the crate. "What are you doing?!"

'Ash is under some kind of spell. He is not him self.' He replied.

"But how the Dazzlings never had the chance to do so." Fluttershy said turning to Sunset. "Right Sunset?"

Everyone turned to Sunset as she stepped back only to hit the wall. Twilight stood up and walked over to Sunset.

"Are you not telling us something?" She asked very calmly. Sunset in full panic mood wanted nothing more than to disappear. She looked for an exit but Twilight grapes her jacket and pinned her up against the wall.

"What is wrong with ASH?!" Twilight screamed.

Outside the school and gathered together to watch the final round of the concert. The Dazzlings looked over at the ever growing crowd.

"After tonight we will be at full strength." Adagio smiled "And with the Rainbooms out of the way no one can stop us."

"Adagio..." Sonata chimed "Do we really have to do this?" Aria and Adagio turned to the ponytailed girl. "I mean those people out there; they aren't there to really see us. They're there because to control them. There is no love or any..AUGH!"

Adagio had her hand tightly around Sonata' throat. Slowly squeezing it tighter and tighter.

"Now you listen to me Sonata." Adagio whispered quietly "We are this close to being the most powerful creatures on this planet. And I will not have you getting cold feet now. We are going to take the rest of the energy we need and you will help get it for us. Do I make my self perfectly clear?"

Sonata struggled against Adagio grip to no avail. She felt her mind start to go blank from the lack of oxygen. She nodded. Adagio released Sonata as she feel to the floor gasping for air. Aria steppe back in shock as Adagio turned to her. "Make sure she' ready."

Back in the storage room Sunset was continued to be questioned by Twilight as the rest of the girls either were watching the two of arguing with each other.

"Tell me right now Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight ordered.

"Please don't make me." Sunset whispered.

"WHAT?!" Twilight' eyes seem to grow slowly green and purple mist seem ready to pour out of them. "Why won't you Tell ME? What is so important that you won't say anything."

"HIS LIFE!" Sunset cried out final letting her walls fall. Tears poured out of eyes as if her soul wept too. Twilight losing all anger in her eyes could only stare at the weeping girl before her. "What?"

"Adagio cornered us when we tried to spy on them. She can use aura like Ash. So she put a curse on both As and me. He had to divide the band against ourselves. And do what ever need to make you look bad on stage. But for me if I say a word, a jester, or in any way try and tell you what was going on. Ash.. Ash.." She was falling apart now "Ash would kill himself!"

Silence gripped everyone as Sunset balled out her soul. Twilight was in a suspended state but then pulled Sunset into a tight embrace. At first Sunset was taken back but felt more tears bubble up.

"You love him." Twilight muttered to her. Not as a question but as a simple statement.

Sunset could only nodded in response. Twilight could only smile. "Thank you. You endured so much for all of us and we didn't even notice."

The other girls looked at each other and knew that this whole competition had driven them apart but right now none of that mattered.

'I am sorry to break up this heart warming mood but is there any way to break the curse?' Lucario asked as he and Gardevoir made sure Ash could hurt himself.

"True love's first kiss the spell shall break."

Everyone turned to Sunset who blushed at the sudden response.

"What was that now?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Right after we were cursed a soft voice told me that it could help break the curse on both of us. And that is what it said." Sunset replied.

They all turned to Twilight who gave a small sigh. "It has to be Sunset because I have already kissed him."

'A little more than just kiss.' Snickered Gardevoir. Twilight blushed as did the rest of the girls. But Twilight pinched Sunset' cheek and gave a few tugs.

"This is the only time you get. And nothing too passionate got it?" Twilight warned. Sunset could only nodded in agreement.

Twilight let go and looked way. Sunset made her way to Ash and hovered for only and moment in a silent whisper "You will always be in my heart." And she slowly pressed her lips to his. There was a blue glow between them and a flash of green. As Sunset pulled away she could feel the evil aura leave the two of them. "And you will be in mine." Ash whispered back so only she could hear. He arose from the costumes and everyone grouped hugged. Ash then made his way to Twilight who still sat on the ground with a pout.

"Hey beautiful." He said kneeling in front of her. Twilight looked up at her husband. "Hey."

Ash pulled Twilight up and hugged her with as much love as he could. "I'm sorry."

Twilight smiled and hugged back. "Idiot."

"Now can we get out of here." Rainbow Dash said ruining the moment. Her reply came in a form of a boot to the face by Rarity.

"She is right though." Fluttershy added "We need to go now."

So everyone started to shift boxes and old props until suddenly a door open up reviling Spike.

"SPIKE!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey what did I miss?" He asked.

How did you find us?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Just then Vinyl Scratch walked in smirking down at them. "What' up?" She asked not needing an answer.

"But how are you not under the Dazzlings control?" Twilight asked picking up Spike.

Vinyl pointed to her headphones. "Never take them off."

"But what do we do now the concert is already started by now and we don't have any of our stuff." Applejack throw out there.

Vinyl just smiled "I will take care of all of that. You just need a Song."

Rainbow Dash smiled as well "And I know some one who as already made one." They all turned to Fluttershy who squealed in delight.

"Add some of these costumes do match and we do need to get people's attention." Applejack jestered and Rarity beamed.

"Well the Lets Go." Ash shouted and the all rushed out.

Up on the stage The Dazzlings had finished off the Magicians and were performing a victory song. But another song got everyone attention. On the hillside Twilight and the others had taken Vinyl' portable stage and spare instruments and began playing Fluttershy' song. (This is only appropriate)

(Ash and Rainbow)

I wanna be the very best,

Like no one ever was.

(Applejack and Fluttershy)

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

(Pinkie Pie and Rarity)

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide.

(Twilight and Sunset)

Each Pokémon to understand,

The power that's inside.

(Everyone)

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all,

Its you and me.

I know it's my destiny,

Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all.

The crowd started to cheer and the Dazzlings control on them began to weaken.

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all,

Gotta catch 'em all!

Yeah.

Adagio was furious today the least. She and the other Dazzlings poured more into their magic and song. The two bands rocked out with everything they had. But the Dazzlings took more and more of the power and began to over power the Rainbooms. But even in the heat of battle Sonata could see how the crowd really cheered for the Rainbooms. She looked over at Adagio and Aria who were to consumed by their power hunger to notice. She was done being the bad guy. So she did what she could in one ripped the pendants off each one of their necklaces. The music stopped so suddenly the feedback was painful even to the Rainbooms.

Everyone could see Sonata holding all three of the pendents. In one fluid motion Sonata threw them on the stage and in a painful cry "FORGIVE ME SISTERS!"

They shattered into dust. The very essence of the Sirens destroyed. Aria fell on to her butt in total shell shock. Sonata slummed to her knees. Over a thousand years of magic flowing threw them was gone. Adagio could only stared at the remains of her pendent. Pure hatred consumed her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screamed. She lunched and gripped Sonata' neck. "DIE!DIE! DIE!" She repeated. Sonata struggled hard to get free but was losing fast.

"Someone help her!" cried out Derpy who was trying to get to the stage.

Then a little Pokemon appeared and pulled on Adagio' hair. This gave the distraction need. Adagio let go of Sonata and focused her attention the the Pokemon. Sonata gasped and choked on air refilling her lungs. "Meloetta." She muttered before passing out.

"Eat this you little insect." Adagio threw a Dark Ball and it slammed into the poor Pokemon. Meloetta was pulled into the ball and if fell to earth with a thud. It didn't have a chance. Adagio picked it up as the crowd approached the stage. She could fell the power within the pokeball in her hand.

"Hmmm." Then a wicked laugh echoed the hall. "Come on out my slave."

Back with the Rainbooms Ash, Gardevoir, Lucario, and Sunset were using healing on the other from the feedback and the magical drain. Sunset put her hand on Twilight and allowed her aura to heal she was meet with a Powerful response.

"Sweet Celestia!" she cried out meeting Twilight dead in the eye. "You're Pregnant!"

Chapter ends.

If anyone gets the reference I made in this chapter you get a cookie.


	8. Chapter 8

PRR Ch 8

Adagio tossed the Dark ball and out came Moleatta floating as if in a status of suspended animation. At first nothing happened; several students pulled out their pokeballs to fight whatever Adagio had on hand. Derpy snuck around the stage while everyone was focusing on the Pokemon. She peeked over the edge to see Sonata still unconscious laying on the stage.

"Now Moloetta!" Cried out Adagio "Remove these fools from my sight."

Moloetta' snapped open but instead of gentle blue eyes they become gray slits; empty and heartless. With a slash of her hand a powerful Psychic attack whipped threw the crowd sending some into the air while others were shoved into one another.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" The powerful rings of dark energy ripped through the ground making the crowd dive for cover.

Back with the heroes they were more preoccupied with some earth shattering news.

"I'm WHAT?!" Twilight screamed out. Sunset equally surprise moved over for Ash to confirm it. The other girls waited with a mix of awe and wonder. Gardevoir, Lucario, and Spike know when they get home all of Equestria is going to flip. Ash tenderly laid his hands upon Twilight' stomach and sent a gentle pulse of his aura into her. Both Ash and Twilight felt it this time around. A small aura pulsed back through Twilight and into Ash.

"It's our baby Twil." Ash muttered to her. The joy on his face could not be described. Twilight laid her hand upon her husbands, her smile was so bright would put the stars in the sky to shame.

"Sorry to end this moment but we have a OP Pokemon and a power hungry maniac to stop!" Rainbow Dash said mustering to the chaos back on stage.

The others glared at Rainbow for ruining the moment. Back on the Stage Derpy climbed onto the stage and knelt beside Sonata and picked her up carrying Sonata with her arm over her shoulder and slowly tried to move her off stage. Then Sonata felt lighter and easier to move. Derpy turned in surprise to see Aria helping her.

"Why are you..?" Derpy started but Aria gave her a cold stare.

"Sonata is the clumsiest girl in the world but she is still love my little sister." Aria simply stated. Derpy smiled and chuckled softly. "Don't tell her I said that cause I will deny it. Okay!?" Aria said slightly blushing while turning away from Derpy. All three of them hide behind the stage as Adagio laughed menacingly.

"Fools! I have the most powerful Pokemon in the world. And there is nothing you can do to stop me! HEHEHEHAHAHAH!"

Serval Pokemon laid bruised and battered all across the field. Many of the students tried to stand and fight Dark Meloetta but non were strong enough. As for Principle Celestia and VP Luna were knocked unconscious after the first attack. Ash and the girls laid down their instruments and took out their Pokemon.

"Gardevoir! You Are Needed!"

"Lurcario! Lend Me Your Aura!"

"Charizard! Time to Rock!"

"Mime Jr.! Wabbafut! It's Party Time!"

"Septile! Let's GO!"

"Bueray and Meowth! I need your help."

"Gleasion! Come On Out Darling!"

"Lend Me Your Strength! Shinx!"

Each Pokemon stood ready with a determined game faces. The team broke up into groups; Ash, Sunset, and Rainbow charged towards Adagio, Fluttershy and Twilight went to help any of the other students and get them away from the battlefield, and finally Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were to be a defensive line to make sure no stray attacks hurt anyone but also as a reinforcement to the others if need be.

"Adagio!" Ash shouted getting the former Siren' attention "Give it up! You can't control anyone anymore. Just give up this madness."

"NEVER! Meloetta attack with Hyper Beam!" Meloetta put its hands together and unleashed a power beam of energy. Ash and Lucario dove to the side, Sunset and Shinx mirrored to the other, and Rainbow Dash jumped onto Charizard' back ant took to the air. Adagio smirked and pulled out two more dark balls.

"Ariados! Vespiquen!" She called out as she knew she needed all of her players to be on the board for this battle. "Ariados take care of that kitten." Mustering to Shinx who growled angrily. "And Vespiquen put that dragon I its place AGAIN." Rainbow glared at the queen bee Pokemon. "I will take that prince down myself." She smirked stepping forward towards Ash.

Ash stood tall as his adversary stepped off the stage facing him down. Meloetta floated just in front of Adagio still looking dangerously blank.

"Let's go Lucario."

"Yes Master."

Rainbow and Charizard flew high over head trying to get a clean shot in on Vespiquen but the Pokemon kept them at by with its Night Shade attack.

"Come on buddy. They need us." Rainbow Dash muttered to her Pokemon. Charizard gave a loud roar and dived back to earth. "Use Flamethrower again!"

Sunset wasn't doing good but held her ground. Ariados did one hell of a number on Shinx. The poor electric cub panted but still standing regardless to his pain from the giant spider.

"OK Shinx use Thundershock!" She called out.

Shinx growled and unleashed a wave of electricity. Ariados countered by firing a poison sting attack. The two moves collided in a massive explosion. But from the smoke a string shot overshot Shinx but hitting Sunset trapping her in a cocoon of silk. "Shinx! Nix! Shinx!" Cried out the horrified Pokemon. Rushing over it tried to tear off the silk with its claws and teeth. 'Shiver' Shinx turn to see Ariados towering over the two clicking and hissing in crewed delight. Shinx glared at the spider to shoutout in a loud cry "SHINX! Shin Shinx nix!" (BACK OFF! You won't hurt my friend!"

A white light suddenly consumed him.

Rainbow Dash and Charizard flew in to take out Vepiquen "Flamethrower one more time!"

The beast opened his jaw and blasting fire screamed out. But it felt hotter than normal. Rainbow hid her face from the heat as it poured down on their opponent. Vespiquen fired another Night Shade to counter but it was overpowered and the flame consumed the bee Pokemon. Charizard land back down with awe, Rainbow was in shock as well. Vespiquen was bunt to a crisp. They turned to each with stars in their eyes. "YOU LEARND OVERHEAT!" Dash beamed up at her starter. "That was AWESOME BUDDY!" Charizard nodded and snickered along with his trainer.

As the white light faded Ariados stood face to face with a large and very angry Luxio. The spider whimpered to itself as Luxio bite down hard on one of its legs.

'Lux ii Luxio' (This is last time you jerkface!)

Luxio lift the spider up and spun around and around. 'Lux us Luxio lux...' (And One more thing...) He threw the Pokemon high into the air. Blue electricity coursed through his body as the power built inside. "LUUUXIIOOOO!" (THIS iS For MAKING MY TRAINER CRY!) A powerful Thunderbolt arced up and unleashed a new world of pain to Ariados. The spider fell down to earth in a crumbled mess defeated. Luxio smirked and went back to his trainer. With shaper claws he easily cut away the string shot. Sunset broke out and looked to the new create before her. "Shinx?" She asked in wonder. The big black Pokemon smiled and licked her face repeatedly. "Luxio! Luxio!" (Look! I evolved!)

"OH your so big now Luxio. I'm so proud of you." Sunset smiled and petted his new mane. She looked up and saw a hand motioning her to come behind the stage.

Back with Ash and Lucario both were panting from the relentless attacks from Meloetta and Adagio. But they stood tall ready for their next move. Adagio stood there smiling all the while. She saw very move and every trick our heroes could throw at her. 'Time to finish this.'

"Meloetta get in close to finish them off." She ordered.

Meloetta flew straight at at the reading another Shadow Ball. Ash and Lucario in the last moment left from each other but then straight at each other towards Meloetta.

"HEALING BELL!" The both cried out as white aura spheres were formed.

"NOO!" Cried Adagio.

The two aura' involved the small Pokemon. The light faded away and Meloetta footed barely a foot off the ground slumped over. But she snapped opened her eyes and they were still slits. Ash and Lucario stepped back in shock. That move as never failed before.

"Did you really think that would work?" Adagio smirked "Meloetta! Capture them ALL!"

Everyone was bound up in a powerful psychic restrains. Rarity, Pinkie PIe, Applejack, Ash, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were bound and focused to hover above Adagio who laughed like a maniac.

"This is it Heros. HAHAHAHA!" She evil smirked just seemed to getting move evil. "Meloetta form The Room."

Meloetta only nodded and began to form a aura sphere but instead of blue it was violet and black and getting bigger by the minute. Meloetta remained in the center as the ball of psychic energy grew. Rainbow Dash saw this and gasped in horror.

"We need to get out of here!" She screamed out "That is a psychic torture room. It will destroy minds and every bit of you sanity in mer minutes."

"And how on earth do you know that?" Rarity questioned.

"I do pay attention in history class. Only when that get to the cool and awesome stuff like torture chamber and huge competitions in medieval times."

Everyone sweat dropped at the 'very Rainbow Dash' answer even Adagio sweat dropped a little.

"Well you're not wrong." she smiled wickedly. "As soon as the room is big enough all of you can experience it first hand and I must saw I can't wait to see what mindless shells you will be."

Adagio laughed again but stopped as she heard some footsteps. She turned and could only watch as Sonata sprinted up the side of the stage and leaped off into the sphere.

"I'm coming Meloetta! I'm going to save you!"

Ch end.

Sorry it been awhile but having two part time jobs and a full school schedule is very taxing on ones mind. But this story is reaching its climax. It will be worth the wait. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

PRR Ch 9

Sunset quickly went over to the other side of the stage. On the other side she found Derpy, Aria, and an unconscious Sonata who was propped up the side of the stage. Aria was trying to make Sonata drink some water and Derpy was checking on her breathing.

"Derpy!" Sunset cried out in delight.

Derpy turned and beamed. "Sunset!" Sunset rushed over and hugged her. Derpy tried not to cry but found it rather difficult.

"I'm so sorry Sunset. I remember to trying to help me back in the cafeteria but I lashed out at you for no reason. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The poor girl cried as Sunset just held her tight.

"It's not your fault Derpy." She smiled then she looked up to see Aria with a half scowl half confusion look.

"She is my stupid little sister. Nothing more." Aria said turning her face away from the two.

'COUGH! Cough!' [Raspy breathing]

All turned back to Sonata; she coughed and dragged in air in long raspy breaths. "Meloetta..." She gasped right before a fist planted her head into the ground.

"OWWIIIEEE!" She cried to tears as a goose egg bloomed from her head.

"Why did you destroy our MAGIC you dope!" Aria shouted in rage. Sunset and Derpy both tried to restrain Aria from hurting the other siren.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Derpy shouted hooking Aria' left arm.

Sonata whimpered as tears streamed down her face. She turned to her "B-bb-because I-Iii..." She stuttered "Because I could take the lie anymore!" She shouted out make everyone give her their full attention.

"I'm tired of feeding off other people's anger, their pain, and their hate. All of this is to make everyone adore us when they didn't even know who we really are Aria." She shifted to Sunset and Derpy "When we first met you and your group without even knowing who I was, treated m with kindness and acceptance. The more I saw how you interacted with your friends. The more I wanted the same." Sonata closed her eyes and a blue light formed around her.

"It was you." Sunset muttered "You use your aura to change the curse on Ash and me."

Sonata only nodded. She then turned to the growing psychic sphere now had been seen by all.

"Now I am going to do what's right and save my Meloetta." She said in a out of character tone. Everyone stared at her in confusing but then in horror as she bolted back to the stage.

"SONATA! DON'T!" Cried Sunset. But Sonata kept running. "Sorry, Sunny but I'm done being a bad person." She run up the stairs and onto the stage. The purple sphere loomed just over the stage and Sonata stopped once she got to the top.

Taking in some deep breathes Sonata stared between Adagio holding the Rainbooms and their Pokemon to the sphere. Then she bolted with every ounce of strength she had left.

"I'm coming Meloetta! I'm going to save you!" she jumped.

The Rainbooms look in shock.

"Is she insane?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Don't Do It!" Ash screamed out.

Adagio just looked surprised. Sonata hurled herself into the sphere and disappeared into the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHGGHGHGHGHHHH!" Imagine the worst heart wrenching scream you can then times that by thousand.

No one move. No one dared breathe. The scream echoed all over the campus. All negative thoughts; all hatred that had formed against that blue siren girl died that moment. No one should be in that amount of pain.

Sonata' POV

This is the worst plan ever. As soon has I touched the purple ball it felt like diving into a pool of burning knifes. I screamed out in pain. Every inch of my body felt like it was burning in a intense fire. Each nerve felt as if they were being stabbed. But I had to find Meloetta and save her. I opened my eyes; it hurt so bad. All I could see was purple outline of the ball and a dark shadow in the center. I forced my way to it; inch by inch felt like miles. Finally I flowed in front of Meloetta. She stared at me with snaky eye without a hint of recognition.

"Meloetta its me; Sonata." I muttered.

Nothing.

"Meloetta" I reached out to touch her. A bolt of black lighting snapped into my hand. It felt like hell. I pulled back and cradled it into me. I wanted to cry but everything hurt and crying won't solve anything. I gritted my teeth with a new resolve.

"I will save you!" I reached out and hugged Meloetta to my chest. Dark Energy lashed out of her. "AUUUUGGHGHHGHAAAA!" My very soul felt like it was crushing underneath that power.

"Come on Meloetta. Fight it." I groaned fighting the urge to faint. Meloetta did nothing. But a spark, a faint but visible spark filled Meloetta eye. She began to shiver, she slowly closed her eyes, the shiver moved to a quiver, finally in a loud pain filled cry. "EEEEEEEEEEIEEIIIIIEEEEEE!" Meloetta was fighting back. I couldn't help but smirk. "That's it. Fight It!" Someway some how we were fighting the darkness together.

POV ends.

Adagio gave a half glare at the purple sphere. "That dolt." She muttered to herself. As she looked on at the sphere our heroes felt the psychic binds on them began to weaken.

"What ever that girl is doing, it's working ARR!" Applejack muttered struggling to get free.

"OOOOO, I hope she' okay in there." Rarity added.

The rest continued to tug at their restraints. Ash glared down at Adagio.

'She can sense my aura. But if I can distract her long enough...' He turned to see Sunset, Derpy and Aria watching the sphere in mixed dread and worry. 'They can get to Sonata.'

'Master I'm almost free.' Lucario growled struggling against the psychic bonds. Adagio rolled her eyes "Do you really thing I can sense what you are doing?"

Ash and Lucario blushed in embarrassment "Maybe..." Earning a giggle from the girls.

"I have the strongest Pokemon on earth what. Could you possibly do to stop me?" Adagio smirked giving Ash and company her complete attention. But she didn't notice that one of her Darkballs was sparking.

Sunset, Derpy, and Aria swiftly ran over to the purple sphere hoping that Sonata was still alive in there.

"I have an idea." Sunset whispered. She stretched out her hands and focused her aura to layer her arms. "My aura should protect my arms long enough for Sonata to grab hold of and we can pull her out of this." Derpy and Aria nodded. Rapping their arms around Sunset' core; she plunged her arms into the sphere.

Still inside Sonata and Meloetta struggled to combat the darkness. Dark energy arcing everywhere and tears streaming down their faces.

'I'm not strong enough.' She groaned "Someone please help us." She whispered.

"SONATA!"

The siren looked up and notice two orangey lights perishing the darkness.

"Take my hand!" Sunset cried from the other side. The pain arced though her arms but Sunset didn't dare pull back. Adagio turned back to see the three girls attempt to save Sonata.

"OH, on you don't." She spat dangerously pulling out Meloetta' Darkball. But it was what Ash needed.

"Everyone take my hand." He said reaching out his hand to the girls. using aura he moved Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash into range.

Back to the sphere Sunset tried to stay strong but her strength was starting to give.

"Come on Sonata. We are Friends; and I am not giving up on you. So don't you dare give up on me! "

A sudden burst of strength filled her entire ears and elongated hair sprouted from her. 'Wait this is Equestrian Magic. But how do I...'

'You are an element of harmony Sunset.' Ash' voice filled her head. 'And the rest of us are here for you.'

Ash and the girls touched hands and again a powerful burst of magic took hold of them. Their own pony ears and pony tails formed up. Adagio graced back and forth between the two groups try to figure out which was more dangerous. Suddenly Sunset felt a hand take hold of her own.

Everyone cried out together "This ends now!" Sonata and Meloetta toppled out on top of Sunset and co. while Twilight and friends fired the Magic of Friendship right at Adagio. Plus at the same time Meloetta' Darkball exploded. Adagio gazed up in horror as the beam of magic screamed towards her.

SILENCE.

Time stopped around the siren. Adagio felt a icy chill crawl up her spine. A disfigured hand touched her left arm. But the touch itself radiated hate, malice, and unlimited power within this creature that now touched her shoulder. But the voice booming inside Adagio's mind petrified her to her very soul. 'YOU MAYBE SOME USE TO ME SIREN.' It sounded condemning in her mind but she sensed the being behind her was smirking. 'YOUR AFRAID.' The creature moved closer to the girl' back and whispered in her mind 'GOOD.' With that the two disappeared.

The beam of magic harmless poured through the stage then into the earth. The girls and Ash fell back onto the stage with a 'Thud'.

"Ouchy!" Pinkie Pie goaned.

"What happened to Adagio?" Applejack asked out loud.

"Did we 'gulp' incinerated her?" Rainbow Dash muttered hoping she was wrong.

"The Magic of Friendship isn't like that." Twilight explained "I only destroyers dark magic inside but leaves the person alone."

Ash wen rover to see the spot and knelt down with Lucario behind him. Using aura he looked for any kind of trace but nothing.

"Curious, very curious." He said to no one.

With Sunset groaned as the magic faded away leaving high and dry. Plus having Sonata and Meloetta laying on top of her didn't help either. "You okay Sonata?"

The siren groaned in pain "That for reals that hurt like hell." "Eeeeeiee..." Meloetta moaned agreement.

After cleaning up the stage and the grounds all but a few student went home for the night. Sonata sat down on the stage. She still felt bad about how she did. Then Sunset sat down to give her some company.

"Hey." Sunset smiled

"Hey..." Sonata muttered half heartedly.

Sunset knew what Sonata was going threw. "Give them time you'll be fine. Everyone will except the new you given time."

Sonata looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes Sunset began to sweat nervously as well as blushing "Will you be my Big Sister Friend Forever now?"

Cuteness arrows stabbed through Sunset. "Well..I uh..umm..da" she fumbled with her wording. To make matters worse Derpy jumped Sunset from behind and hugged her.

"Sunset lets go to the ice cream shop." She said cutely. More cuteness arrow pierced through Sunset as her newest friend helped her in her arms. Sonata pouted childish.

"I was talking to her."

Derpy glanced over at the ex-siren "You can come too?"

Sonata gave a curious look then beamed "OK!"

"Hey what about me?" All turned back to see Aria standing rather awkwardly fidgeting on her feet. She blushed but tried to pull of her tough girl act.

"Not that I care or anything." She said looking away. "I'm just keeping an eye on my dimwitted baby sister."

Sonata got up and walked to her older sister. "Thanks Ari." Then she hugged Aria.

Aria fought back the urge to blush but hugged back hiding her blush.

"Dolt."

Later that night everyone gathered to see Ash and Twilight back to their world.

"So is this good bye again?" Pinkie Pie Asked for the 57th time.

"No Pinkie." Ash sighed "With Sunset's book we can talk to each other anytime. Plus with the portal opened all the time we can just visit when ever we want."

Twilight nodded then turned her attention to her flat stomach. "But I think we will be busy for the most part." She smiled brightly. Ash took her hand and squeezed lovingly.

"I know you two will be just find." Sunset said holding out her hand. Ash and Twilight hugged her tightly. "And you too will alright. Right?"

Sunset looked back at her eight friends "Yeah I'm going to to great."

Ash and Twilight smiled then turned back to the portal and walked on thru with Spike, Lucario, and Gardevoir right behind them.

Back on the Equestrian side; the rest of the mane six waited as Twilight and Ash came thru the mirror.

"Twilight! Ash!" They said excitedly. "How was it?" Applejack asked first. But before they could answer Pinkie Pie started to twitch violently. She then blasted off hitting every corner of the castle.

"Some happened that is SOOOOOOO World shattering. That it will change the very fabric of your lives." Pinkie Pie shouted out beaming in wonder.

Twilight blushed madly along with Ash.

"Well you see..."

Chapter Ends


	10. Chapter 10

PRR Epilogue

Adagio fell to her knees and tried to crawl way from her 'savior'. The room they were in was dark an only a single light showered down on her.

"What? What are you?" She managed to say turning to the stranger.

The shadowed figure loomed above her. Entering the light it was a larger light purple creature with long legs, a powerful tail, three fingers on each hand but at the end were ball like stubs. It's face was almost cat like.

'I AM THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON IN THE WORLD. MEWTWO.' It stared down at the ex-siren.

"Mewtwo." She muttered.

'YES SIREN." Adagio tensed 'DON'T ACT SO SURPRISED. YOU ANNOUNCED IT TO THAT ENTIER SCHOOL.'

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

Mewtwo smirked 'YOU ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD. I'M INTERESTED.'

He raised his hand and flicked it. Lights flooded the room; Adagio shielded her eyes.

'I HAVE A PLAN TO CHANGE THE WORLD FORVER BUT THIS OTHER WORLD MAY CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS SO I NEED TO KNOW WHOM I WOULD NEED TO FACE LATER. PLUS I MIGHT TAKE THAT WORLD AS WELL.'

Adagio gazed at the strange creature then smirk and stood up. "What is in it for me?"

'YOUR LIFE.' Mewtwo bluntly stated. Adagio flinched. 'BUT IF YOUPROVE USEFUL TO ME; I WILL LET YOU HAVE YOUR OLD WORLD IF YOU WANT."

Adagio smiled evilly "Where do I start Master." She bowed at that last part. Mewtwo smiled. 'YOU WILL AID MY ASSISTANT. SHE HAD BEEN AIDING FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS AND HER KNOWLEDGE OF POKEMON AND QUANTUM MECHANICS AND PHYSICS IS UNMATCHED. SHE WILL FIGURE OUT THE MYSTERIES OF YOUR WORLD.'

A door opened and a young women stepped out in a lab coat holding a clipboard and pen. Plus a purple dog followed close behind. Adagio gasped and step back in shock.

"Hello there." She spoke kindly "My name is Twilight Sparkle; so where do we begin."

Story Ends.

Hehe This is a teaser for another special I want to do later but I need to think on what to on which story to work on next plus college is getting more time than my writing is.

But I have some news I will be going to Nightmare Night in Dallas Oct 21-23. If anyone is there Look for me. My pony name is Lord Ashwood. Hope you enjoyed this story till next time.


End file.
